Computing devices have become ubiquitous in almost every environment. Mobile telephones, laptop computers, and tablet computers are commonly used for work and pleasure and often accompany people in many daily activities. To increase portability, many devices include integrated displays that are often relatively small compared to stand-alone displays, such as computer monitors. The relatively small size of these integrated displays encourages efficient use of display space by applications run on the device to maximize access to information by a user.
In addition to efficient use of a display space, people often desire user interfaces that have an aesthetic appearance and operation. For example, people often find a collection of organized images to be more visually appealing than scattered use of text, which may require more time for a person to understand or find desired information. Some common aesthetic interfaces represent still images with animation using pan/zoom effects or varied distortion of the image to mimic three dimensional movement, and thus appeal to many people because of their unique and interesting visual display.
People typically prefer interactions with computing devices that relate to real-world interactions. For example, the widespread use of camera sensing and motion detection technology has allowed video game developers to allow people to control or interact with their gaming console through movement of their bodies or extremities. Thus, people can grab virtual objects in a similar way they would grab real objects in the real-world. People who interact with devices having relative small screens may benefit from software that allows navigation and interaction with the device that relates to interactions in the real world.